Breaking The Curse
by 0o0Jessica0o0
Summary: Oh no, another Draco's a veela fic! Draco's a veela and Harry is his mate. But this time, no one realized it until they all left Hogwarts and grew up. They have to figure out how to break the curse before it tears Harry's family apart. What happens when they take a chance to go to rehab together for 2 months? I think their sons Albus and Scorpius are getting pretty close, too...
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Okay, I do not own any of these characters ever for any reason. Except for the ones in later chapters. Please review on this story, please. I would appreciate it! ^_^

Harry looked down at the Dailey Prophet and shook his head, sipping the last bit of coffee from his mug. "Malfoy, a Veela. Can you believe it, Gin?" he asked, looking over at his wife. Ginny Potter was looking out the window in a bored fashion, sporting a very 'mum' morning robe and she just sighed. "It would explain all the attention he got at Hogwarts. It's a wonder he didn't know until just recently." She said. Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I know. I saw him just the other day and he looked fine with his wife. Now they're getting a divorce. At least he gets to keep his son. I can't imagine Astoria giving up any of her clothes money to buy Scorpious any supplies for school. I wonder what made it happen so suddenly.."

"There HAS to be something you can do." Draco Malfoy nearly groaned, his hands tearing at his blond hair. The healer looked down at him in pity and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. Once a veela has spotted it's mate it's a permanent fixture. If I knew who it was, maybe I could help…somehow." Draco scowled and shook his head. "I will never tell. What will happen to me if I don't…pursue this?" he asked. The healer turned on his heels and headed towards the fireplace to floo himself back to St. Mungos. "You will die, Mr. Malfoy. I'm not going to sugar coat it for you. I would do some research if I were you. Your mate is a part of your life now. The longer you go without forming the bond, the more you will die. It's…slow and it's miserable. It would be much easier on you if you just admitted who it was. There are legal actions we can take now, these days." He tried. Draco scoffed, smiling darkly. "Yes, I'm sure there is. Forcing someone to love you. Brings a new meaning to the phrase 'ball and chain' doesn't it?" he asked, raking a hand through his hair. He waved a hand, shooing the doctor out. He waited until he heard the familiar sound of someone exiting the fireplace to stand and he knocked the table over as he did so.

He was fuming. "Bloody perfect. Bloody fucking perfect."  
"Watch your mouth, Draco!" a portrait called from the wall and Draco grimaced. "Sorry, mum…" he grumbled, falling into a sitting position on the couch. "I can't help it. My life is over."  
"Dray, it isn't over. Potter would be a nice match for you. " The very thought sent a shudder through Draco and he shook his head. "I went to school with him for 8 years, Mum! Why did it happen NOW?! When I've had a son and a wife?! I'm 33 years old, for Merlin's sake. He has a wife and what…18 kids by now? The wench is like a fucking rabbit. Every time I look in the profit she has another child popping out of her." He snapped, hating the anger boiling up in him. It was new. The sudden hatred. Well, there had always been hatred, but after seeing Harry that day, in the post office of all places with all his children running around like wild animals…he was beautiful. He looked just the same, except older still. It felt like he broke. Like there was a rubber band that was strung too tightly, painfully so…though he hadn't realized it was hurting him until he saw Harry and it broke. Snapped right in two. One side hit him in the face, the other wrapped around his heart and now it squeezes it. Squeezes it so badly sometimes that it brings him to his knees. He put a hand over his heart, as it was hurting quite badly right then, thinking of his mate and the Weaslette…coupling. "Draco, darling, you're hurting. I can see it in your face. You have to do something." The portrait of his mother pleaded. Draco's hand dropped from his heart and he glared. "There is nothing I can do, mother. He's married. He saved the entire wizarding world and now I can't expect him to save me. There has to be some way to fix this. I'm only half veela, so there's still half of me that doesn't want him. If I can only…channel that part of me, then I can fix it." He stormed out of the room, into his studies to do some research, as the healer had recommended. He WOULD solve this problem.

Hope you guys liked it! ^_^ Review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, dear, you left your clothes on the floor. Again." Ginny said in a sickly sweet voice that made Harry roll his eyes. "Sorry." He said, looking over his shoulder. "I'll pick it up in a little bit."  
"Well, I already picked it up. I just wanted you to know that you left them." Harry blinked for a moment and started to say something when all three of his children came running into the room. James had Lily's doll and was threatening to tear it's head off. She screamed loudly and grabbed her brother by the hair while little 11 year old Albus ran behind them, cheering with delight. Quickly, Harry reached down and scooped up the doll from James' hand, placing it back into his daughters tiny arms. "James, stop being a pest. Go to your room. Lily, stop screaming, go to the kitchen to help your mother and Albus…Albus.." He looked around for his youngest son and smiled when the little boy hiding behind his leg. "Albus, you come with me. We're going to the store."

"We don't need anything from the store!" Ginny called, but Harry was already closing the door, taking his son's hand. "What do we need from the store, Dad?" Albus asked, and Harry shook his head. "Peace and quiet. I love your mother and your brother and sister but…sometimes I just need to be away from everyone." He said. "Except for me, Dad?"  
"Yes, except for you." Harry chuckled, getting into his car. He and Ginny chose to live in a muggle neighborhood simply because it was a constant battle to stay away from the camera otherwise. They tried living in a wizard neighborhood for several years, but their neighbors would sneak into their home and steal items of clothing, hair, and even his underwear a times. At least on Streiner street, everyone thought they were just a normal family. "Dad, I don't like the muggle store. I want to go to the store with the talking animals, and the flowers that dance for me." Albus smiled widely and Harry shook his head, pulling into a parking space. "Sorry, your mum wants you to eat more vegetables." He said, placing the blame on his wife…something he often did. Harry made a bee-line for the produces, finding it somehow relaxing that muggle vegetables couldn't talk or bite or poison you for not cutting it up correctly, but something caught his attention. His senses heightened suddenly and his hair stood up on the back of his neck when he caught a whiff of something…sweet. It was exquisite… He looked around for what fruit was making the wonderful aroma, but his eyes only found…Malfoy. Malfoy? "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, spat out more like. It was impolite, but he was taken off guard, and pissed that he'd enjoyed and sought out the man's cologne. Draco looked up and paled at the sight of him. He thrust himself back into a rack of packaged strawberries and he swallowed several times before speaking. "…I…I'm looking for something.." he said, though his eyes weren't leaving Harry's. Harry raised a brow at the odd behavior. "…In...a muggle grocery store?" he asked, voice lowering. He walked over to the blond, growing more concerned when Draco's eyes got the size of a dinner plate. "Malfoy what's wrong with you? What could you possibly be looking for?"

Draco's heart felt like the band around it was going to squeeze it in half. He was literally fighting with himself not to throw himself at the man. He wanted to kiss him, fuck him, hold his hand, hold his body, his leg, his arm, his ANYTHING! Suddenly, a little hand wrapped around his own and it brought him back to reality. His son. Thank Merlin for his son, or he'd have lost control surely. "Scorpious…" he said, looking down at the split image of himself 20 years ago. The little boy's eyes were fixated on Albus, who hid behind Harry shyly. "Scorpious and I were doing some homework…I need a pomegranate. I have no idea what the hell it is, but I need 24 of them." Draco said dryly, slowly peeling himself off of the strawberry display. Scorpious let go of his father's hand and walked over to Albus. They held each other's gaze for a long moment before Scorpious finally spoke. "You're very ugly." He said. Draco gaped at his son as Albus' lower lip slowly began to quiver and he buried his face in Harry's leg. "Score! Apologize right now!" Draco hissed, and the boy sighed heavily. "I only mean that he's dirty. He has dirt all over his clothes." He attempted, but the damage was done and Albus let out a woeful cry. Harry gritted his teeth. "The pomegranate's are over there. Good luck carrying 24 of them out of the store. They're the big red ones." He said, then took his crying son's shaking hand and lead him away from the Malfoy's. Once they were alone, Draco looked down at Scorpious. "…Son, what exactly were you trying to accomplish with that?" he asked, grabbing a bag roughly and slamming a few of the said fruits into it. Score shrugged his shoulders. "How old is he? He can't be too much younger than me." He said. Draco shook his head. He gave up trying to understand his son a long time ago. "He's 11 I think. Why?"  
"Only a year younger than me. He sure is whiney. I was trying to make friends. He starts Hogwarts this year and I thought maybe we could be roommates." Draco scoffed. "Good luck. He's a Potter, son, he'll be a gryphindor. Here, take a handful." Score held out his arms and let out an 'oof' when his father filled his arms with fruit.

"Dad, why do we need these?" Scorpious asked, dropping one while they walked out the door, not paying. No one seemed to notice, thank Merlin, because Draco hadn't even thought about not having muggle money. "I'm doing a potion. You know I'm always doing potions." He said. "This one's going to help me get better." Scorpious looked up at Draco and smiled. "You're not sick. You just don't like Mum. I don't like her either." Draco couldn't help but smile. He would've patted his son on the head were it not for the arm full of these hideous fruits.


	3. Chapter 3

3 Days Later

Draco looked down at the potion, boiling a pleasant purple like it said it was supposed to. He shifted nervously as he considered not drinking it. How was he supposed to know that this wouldn't kill him? He shook his head. Anything was better than what he was going through. It was a constant state of mind. He'd already had to send Scorpious to his mother's house, which he'd hated doing, but he couldn't concentrate on anything else. Everything reminded him of Potter, and then his heart would ache. He couldn't eat. Literally couldn't. It felt like a terrible case of the flu and Draco honestly didn't know how much longer he could take it. Obviously not very long, as the Doctor said.

With a look of determination, Draco took the vile and looked at it for a moment. He'd done plenty of research…it was meant to channel his Veela side and preform a spell similar to an Avada, but just enough to dull it down. Basically, he was killing a very small portion of his soul. He would always feel a bit empty, but nothing compared to how he feels now. Supposedly. Taking a deep breath, he tipped the vile back…taking it like a shot. When he drained it, he winced, feeling it surge through him. It tingled, then burned and he could feel the sensation racing through him…searching. It was a quizzical feeling and it hit him like a punch in the stomach when it found what it was looking for. He barreled over, coughing up something vile onto his carpet and his vision went black. The book hadn't said anything about passing out, but there he went. He should've been thinking about how this could've been the last time he ever saw his son, or how he never got to say goodbye to him. But all he could think about was how perfect it would be if Harry had been there.

"-Malfoy? Malfoy.." Draco's eyes slowly opened and he groaned, his head aching terribly. He looked around him and he froze when he didn't recognize his surroundings. He was in a room…an all white room, and he was wearing an atrocious white robe made out of an incredibly itchy material and he grimaced. He was in a hospital. Obviously the potion had not gone well…or maybe it had! Maybe he had done it successfully! He leaned up, but felt a hand on his arm and his heart thudded so suddenly it made his cough all over again. He looked over to see what had caused such a reaction and silver eyes met green for the first time since the grocery store and Draco cursed foully. "Potter, what the hell are you doing here?" he barked, pulling his arm out of his reach though it was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. Harry sighed heavily, looking almost sick and he pulled his hand back to himself. "That was some stunt you pulled, Draco. Trying to kill yourself? What's the matter with you? You have a family." He said, standing.

Draco waited for his pulse to slow down before he registered what his mate had said. "Tried to…- Potter, I didn't try to kill myself, I was-" he stopped, shaking his head. His body was practically trembling with the need to touch Harry. He looked away. "It was a potion mishap."  
"It was a potion that was meant to kill someone. What were you trying to do?"  
Draco shook his head again. "Potter, what the hell are you doing here? Where is my son?" Letting out a heavy sigh, Harry stood, raking a hand through his hair. He looked at Draco in an almost sympathetic way and Draco's heart sank. "Speak, Potter." He said tightly.  
"…The doctor called me when your son found you. He told me what you'd tried to do yourself…and why." He said, wincing. "I don't…know what we're going to do, but we have to figure something out. I don't know anything about Veela's but-"  
"My son found me? Hell." Draco interrupted, moving to stand up, but Harry reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down. His hand felt like a warm salve on his heart, healing it. He felt pretty good actually… "I feel fine now, though, did it work?" he asked aloud. He looked up at Harry and winced. "I still want to shag you senseless. But I don't feel as…urgent…maybe it worked." Harry raised a brow. "What worked?"  
"My potion. The one that you keep insisting was a suicide attempt. It was supposed to search and kill off the veela portion of me. Maybe it only worked slightly." Draco pondered, and Harry blushed. "Actually, I've been holding your hand for the past 3 hours, so that's probably why you're feeling better."

Draco's eyes narrowed at that, his stomach knotting. The man had been holding his hand for 3 hours…and that's why he felt on top of the world? Good God, Draco had become a virgin again. "…You held my hand for 3 hours?" he asked, tugging at the neck of the uncomfortable gown. Harry nodded slowly, sitting back down next to the bed. "The doctor said it would help you come back into consciousness. You went way too long without…contact. You would've died in a few days anyways, Malfoy. You should've said something." Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh? And interrupt your beautiful family? I'm sure that would've gone well. 'Yes, excuse me ginger shrew, I need to hold your husband's hand for a little bit, you don't mind do you?' She'd love it." Harry winced, sliding a hand into the terrible mess that was his hair and he shrugged. "I mean…Malfoy, it's not like anyone has a choice, really. It has to be done…doesn't it?"

"Not if I can help it. You think I want to stand around and hold your hand? They look clammy and your nails are a disgrace to personal hygiene." Draco muttered, already brewing another potion in his mind. "There must be something else I can do. Something more…searching. More intelligent. The last one was strong but something counter acted it." Harry, who had shoved his ill-kept hands into his pockets shook his head. "You're not going to try another one! You can't go around…drinking random potions that you've conjured in your living room. That's just asking to be turned inside out or killed. Again." He protested. It was then that the healer came in and he seemed to shrivel a bit under Draco's glare.

" , you must understand that calling Mr. Potter was completely necessary. You weren't waking up, I had no one else to call. Your son was inconsolable with-"  
"Where is he?" Draco asked suddenly, cutting the cowering man off. "I'm here, Dad!" The little boy ran around the corner and pushed past the healer, jumping onto the bed. His arms wrapped around Draco's neck and he couldn't help but smile. There was nothing else in the world that actually melted his heart, but his son…it was a different story. Scorpious looked over at Harry and he frowned. "Are you and dad going to get married now?" he asked, and Draco chuckled again when Harry's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "No, Score. We're not. Potter's already married and I have no desire." He said, not sure if he was lying or not. He looked over at Harry, his heart hurting a bit when he saw him stand to leave. "Where are you going?" he asked. It must have sounded desperate, or different from his usual venomous twang, because Harry stopped in his tracks and he turned to give Draco a bit of a strained look. "I've got to owl Ginny and tell her what's happened…I'll come back." He said. "I promise. We'll figure something out, Draco."


	4. Chapter 4

~4 Years Later~

"Draco, I'm not drinking that. Put it down. Stop swinging it in my- YOU'RE not drinking it either!" Harry yelled, snatching the potion out of Draco's hands and pouring it into a potted plant. Draco shouted in anger as his months work was poured into a plant…which slowly turned bright orange and then melted away, leaving behind a disgusting scent. Harry pointed at it enthusiastically. "That could've been ME! That could've been YOU!"  
Sighing heavily, Draco plopped down into his arm chair and thought for the millionth time in the four years that they'd been tied together what he did wrong. He felt a bit emotional, as he always did when it failed and he shook his head. "Potter, I don't know what else I can do. I've tried everything. There isn't a book in the wizarding world about veela's and spells that I haven't raked my brain through a million times. It's been four years!" he said. Harry walked over slowly, nodding his head. Four years of holding hands and sitting next to each other. A few drunken nights with kisses that were far too sloppy to ever talk about. Needless to say, the two had spent a lot of time together. He looked around the room, which happened to be the sitting room of the Malfoy Manor and he tried desperately to think of something to say. There was nothing, though…what COULD he say?

"Draco…maybe there isn't a cure." He said, for the first time in four years. He could see Draco tense and he took a step closer. "Maybe this is just something that we have to…deal with. It isn't terrible. Ginny…we're working things out, she's getting a little better, and our sons get along great. We're even starting to become rather good friends, if you think about it. I think…if you REALLY think about it-" Harry's words were cut off when Draco stood suddenly, his eyes misted and Harry hadn't even noticed that the man had been trying not to cry. "No, Potter, I will not THINK about it. Because thinking about being FRIENDS with you for the rest of my life kills me. Literally kills me, Harry. You don't…understand how badly I need you sometimes and I can't have you. I will never have you and it KILLS me. I need to end this. One way or another, I will end this." He said, and Harry's chest heaved. He knew how hard it was on the man…and it wasn't as if Harry had never thought about it. Spending hours a day with the man for 4 years…he couldn't HELP but notice that he was attractive, funny, charming. He was pitiful at times, and Harry had become rather like his body guard for everything from killing spiders in the bathroom to hexing reporters out for blood.

"I know." he said, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. We shouldn't…give up, I'm sorry." Draco nodded. "Fucking right we shouldn't. Now, I have a bit of a proposition for you, Potter, so listen closely." He moved past the raven haired wizard and over to his desk where he pulled out a pamphlet with moving pictures of happy looking people on a beach. "I received this in the mail several months ago and I disregarded it because the idea is ridiculous, but since you're apparently getting to your last resort ideas…" he trailed off, still holding it and Harry walked over to take the pamphlet from him, reading the front. "Carlo's Veela Rehabilitation Center? Draco, the Prophet says terrible things about CVRC all the time. People die during it. Besides, it's in Hawaii and it takes both partners to go. I can't just leave Ginny and the kids." He said, handing Draco back the paper. Draco crinkled it in his hands and gritted his teeth. "She would want you to try it out. It's no danger to you, just me. A few months in Hawaii…would be worth a life time of dealing with this hell. Bring the whole family for all I care, I just…I really think this may be our only choice. It's summer, the kids aren't in Hogwartz for another 3 months. They could come with us and it would be a vacation for them."

Harry stared at Draco, hating how his heart bled a little at the pleading look on his face. It was something that had just recently popped up for him…caring for the blond. He hated when things upset him and he told himself it was just because he was the one that had to clean up the mess when things went sour but…Draco had wormed his way into his heart some how. It scared him enough to think that maybe going CVRC was a good idea. "How long is the program?" he finally asked, rolling his eyes when Draco beamed like he'd already won. "Only 2 months. And it's in Hawaii. Have you ever been, Harry?" he asked, his voice taking a sultry tone that Harry was positive the blond didn't even know he was using. "No, I haven't." he said, going a bit tense when Draco took a few steps closer to him. He took his hand, which was rather normal these days and he laced their fingers. "It's a beach. Beautiful. With sun all the time and water so clear you can see straight down for miles. I've been with my parents." He said, taking a few steps closer and Harry sighed. It happened every now and then that he would have to remind Draco of personal boundaries…but sometimes he was just too tired to fight with him and he and Ginny had been arguing day and night the past few weeks.

"Will the kids like it? Are there things for them to do there?" Harry asked, ignoring when Draco's other hand was placed on his hip. He tensed swallowing a bit and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Draco smirk. "There's plenty for the kids to do. Calm down, Potter, I'm just fixing your shirt." He said, straightening the rumpled piece of fabric. "Honestly, you'd think Ginevera would know how to iron properly." Harry pulled away, smoothing his hands over his shirt. "She hasn't been home. She's been staying with her mom. I'm not even sure this shirt is clean." He confessed, chuckling when Draco suddenly wiped his hands off as if he'd get something from it. "Oh…what's she pissed off about now?" Draco asked, moving to look through the pamphlet, getting the details. Harry shrugged. "Angry with me because I spend a lot of time here. She had the urge to accuse me falling for you, so I got angry and told her to leave." Draco's eyes cut up from the piece of paper in his hand and to Harry and they sat in silence for a moment before he spoke. "She told you that she thought that you loved me." He said, just being clear, and when Harry nodded, he glared. "What a bitch. She knows the situation and she can't just stop being a fucking prude long enough to enjoy watching two incredibly attractive men hold hands."

Harry shot Draco a warning look and moved towards the door. "I've got to go now, Albus is home by himself and I have to make him dinner." He said. Draco lifted a brow. "He isn't alone. Scorpious went over there hours ago."  
"…Hours ago? Why didn't I know?" he asked, and Draco chuckled. "Because they hate it when you try and come up with activities for them to do. Scorpious is 17 and Al is 16. They don't have 'planned activities' anymore. And they don't need you taking them to the movies, either." Harry winced. "I didn't know if maybe it was too scary for them." Harry defended, and Draco shook his head. "Harry, they're growing up. They just want to grow up together, not having you breathing down their backs. It isn't as if they're drinking potions and passing out in bars. They're good kids."


	5. Chapter 5

"Score…that hurts." Albus said, twisting under his friend's legs. How he always ended up like this when they were alone, laying on his back with Scorpious straddling him, hands pinned above his head, he had no idea. He really didn't know why he was friends with him, either. Scorpious had been forcing himself on him since before he could remember. It had started when they were children…or maybe when they started Hogwarts together.

_Albus was excitedly putting his clothes into his trunk at the foot of his bunk, grinning at all the fun things he knew he was going to do with all of his new friends until he felt someone staring at him. He turned and saw Scorpious Malfoy leaning against the door frame, sucking on an ever lasting lolly rather suggestively, watching him. Albus straightened up, waving a bit. "Hi, Score. I didn't know you were put in Gryphindor." He said a bit nervously. He and Score had never really talked, but they'd been forced to converse on some occasions due to their fathers' positions. _

_ Scorpious didn't say anything at first, just looked over the boy and he took a step closer. "How old are you, Al?" he asked, his voice the same slow drawl as his fathers. Albus blushed, for some reason. "I'm 13. Why? How old are you?" he asked, but Score only got closer until their toes were almost touching and the blond pursed his lips. "Only 13. Is that too young? Do you have…urges yet?" he asked, starting to circle Albus like a predatory work of art. "…Urges?" Albus asked, turning to see what it was the boy was looking at. "What kind of urges?"  
"Sexual urges, of course." Scorpious said, finally smiling. "Kissing, touching, loving. Do you think about it, yet?" Albus' cheeks turned bright red and his eyes widened until it was uncomfortable for Scorpious to look at. "Don't make faces like that, Al, you're making MY urges go away." He muttered. "Answer the question."  
"…I…I don't know. I don't really think about sex. Or kissing. Why?" Al asked, and Scorpious frowned at that, stepping closer. "Because when you do start feeling those urges, you're supposed to come to me, understand? No one else will know how to…deal with someone like you. Those girls will try and pretend that they like you, but they don't. They're going to bring you gifts and tell you that you're beautiful and that they love you, but they don't, Albus. They love who your father is. It's already started happening to me. I get used and tossed aside because they want to get to know my father. You're supposed to come to me and I'll help you. And you'll help me. And then we'll grow to be best friends. Understand?" he asked again, and Albus could only nod. How could he argue? How was he supposed to know that he hadn't been telling the truth? "Y-yes…I understand." He said. Scorpious smiled at that and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. "Good. Thank you. Let's walk to class together." And from then on, Albus couldn't remember a time that he WASN'T with Scorpious. _

"Albus, stop squirming." Scorpious hissed, rocking their hips together. Al's hands reached up to grip at his thighs and he groaned a bit at the friction. There was no use fighting, seeing as they were both hard as rocks so, with a smirk, he rolled them so that Scorpious was on the bottom. It earned a glare from his friend, who liked to keep control, but Albus wasn't in the mood today. "We have to hurry. Who knows how long dad's going to be at your place." He breathed, catching his lips hotly. He could feel Score melt into him and within 6 minutes, he was buried to the hilt in one of the most incredible things he'd ever felt. It always felt like this though. Scorpious' body was a temple and Albus worshipped it as often as he could. For as long as he could remember. He briefly tried to remember a time when he wasn't in love with Scorpious, but nails in his back distracted him and he hissed. "Al…Faster.." Score breathed into his ear and Al groaned, doing what he was told. He slammed into the older boy beneath him, knowing exactly where to thrust to make Scorpious make _those_ noises, and tighten around him in_ that_ way. It didn't take long at all before they both cried out their completion, Score spilling between the two of them. Some of it got on Albus' chest and he reached for his wand to clean it up, but groaned when his little bed mate leaned in to lick him clean. Merlin, he was hot. He leaned down and caught his lips again, starting off still hot and passionate, but it softened into a sweet, lingering brush before he pulled away.  
"I love you, Al." Score said sweetly, and he just grinned, nodding. "Love you too. Get dressed, now. Dad could come home soon." A frown crossed the blond's pretty lips and he sighed. "So soon? You never want to cuddle anymore, Albus. I remember when you were little you used to come into my room JUST to cuddle with me." He said, crawling over to the edge of the bed and draping his arms over Al's shoulders. Al, trying to put his jeans back on, rolled his eyes. "Don't make me sound like a lame. You're only a year older than me. You act like you've had loads more experience." He chuckled. Scorpious grinned and nibbled at his neck, ignoring everything he said. "You were so young, I almost felt bad for corrupting you, but I couldn't wait for you to get older. There's a big difference between 17 and 16. While I was making myself cum to the thought of you inside me, you were still trying to find out you were gay. Still trying out all those girls, even though I told you not to."

Albus couldn't help but melt, the way he always did when Scorpious talked like that. He turned so that Score had to move into his lap and he leaned in to kiss him. "I didn't 'try them out'. I just wanted to see if you were right." He said, and Scorpious raised a brow. "…And?"  
"…And you were right. I love you."  
"…And?"  
"…And I'm yours and you're mine. Forever. No matter what."  
"Right. For any reason ever. You're mine. Don't you ever forget that, Albus Potter, or I'll be forced to remind you. And you won't enjoy that." Score threatened, then stood to go find his clothes. "I should go home now, actually, so I'll just owl you tonight?" he said, grinning when Albus nodded a bit sadly. "Goodnight." He said, watching his friend leave.

Luckily, his father didn't come home until after he'd had a shower and he heard the familiar 'whoosh' of the floo fire. "Son?" he heard, and he sighed, walking slowly down the stairs to see him standing in the living room. "Yeah, Dad?" Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why didn't you ask permission to have Score over? You know I don't like having you guys around with no adults. Something could happen to you guys."  
Albus rolled his eyes. "Dad, he was just over for an hour and a half. We were just hanging out. And Mr. Malfoy lets us hang out alone all the time. He trusts us." He said, and Harry raised a brow. "Yes, he does. And if I remember correctly, the last time he left you two alone together, you nearly burned down the kitchen trying to make pop tarts in a muggle microwave." He said. Albus smirked behind his fathers back. "Score only got in trouble for having a microwave." He reminded him, laughing quietly. "You were yelling about the fire and Mr. Malfoy was disgusted with how ugly the muggle thing was."

It brought an endearing smile to Harry's face as well…but only for a moment. He shook it off and pointed to the stairs. "I don't care. YOU got in trouble for almost burning down the house and being stupid. Go get dressed, we're going to dinner with your mum and your brother and sister. Me and Draco have some…news to share, I'm afraid." He said. Albus considered stopping to ask what the news was, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Were they going to move in together? Were they giving up on each other? Settling for just nodding, he went upstairs and within the hour, they were sitting at a table at one of his least favorite restaurants in Hogsmead.

"Harry, you said you had some news." Ginny said, breaking the silence. She looked tired, and like she'd been crying recently. But right now, she looked hopeful. Harry nodded, wiping his mouth before clearing his throat nervously. "Um,…yes. Draco and I have been…trying to figure out a way to break the…you know. Obviously, we haven't been successful, but he came to me with an option that I…haven't really considered before. I think maybe it could work." He paused and didn't continue until Ginny gave him a 'move on with it' motion with her hands and he nodded. "Right, well…he thinks we…me and him…should enroll ourselves in CVRC." He said quickly. Ginny's brows raised in surprise and Albus choked on his food.  
"THAT crazy man's resort? Dad, the man's loony." He protested, but Harry cut him off. "It's only for 2 months. And you kids have the summer off anyways. It's in Hawaii and the resort is nice…you all could come and enjoy yourselves while me and Draco…work our things out." Albus was still shaking his head, but Ginny looked pleased. "Draco would be willing to go through what could possibly happen to him to break the curse?" she asked. Harry winced at the use of the word 'curse', but he nodded. She smiled. "He must really hate you, Harry. To be willing to die for that. It sounds like a good idea, though, darling. I think it would be good for all of us. It could be like a second honey moon for us." She slid her hand onto his knee under the table, but Harry was still irked about being told that Draco hated him. The man loved him, obviously. He couldn't hate him. Ever. "Actually, Gin, we would be…separated most of the time. The trials they'll be giving Draco will include me most of the time. I'm not even sure if we're allowed to leave the resort. The lot of you could be on your own."

Ginny's jaw worked in irritation and she removed her hand. "You'll be living with Draco for 2 months?" she asked. "Sharing a room probably. Splendid. How would…keeping you two together for 2 months break the bond? Sounds like it would only make it stronger, if you ask me."  
"It won't, Ginny. This is the last chance we have, alright? So just…do it. Okay?" he said, his temper rising a bit. He was just so tired, and she was so negative about everything Harry tried. Nothing was ever good enough. Ginny shook his her head. "I can't just go to Hawaii for two months, Harry. I have my job. The hospital needs me. And the kids don't need to be wandering around Hawaii by themselves, so you will be going alone. I'm sorry."

Lily, James, and Albus all complained at the same time and Ginny looked surprised, like she'd expected them to agree with her. "Mum, I've never been!" Lily shrieked, and James spoke over her with a gruff "I don't need to be babysat!" And Albus was the only one who looked over at his father. "Dad, I can go, can't I? Please. I know Scorpious will go, he has no where else to go. We can stay with you and Mr. Malfoy! And if we can't we'll stay somewhere else! Scorpious will need someone to stay with anyways, he can't be by himself."

Harry groaned, feeling a head ache coming on and he glared when Ginny just continued to eat her dinner while her children pitched fits. She looked over at him as if he had started the fight and he stood suddenly, knocking the table back as he did so. "I'm going, Ginny. And the kids are WELCOME to come. If they want to be there to support me and Draco then you can go to hell before you stop them. This isn't all about you. In case you haven't noticed, love, it has nothing to do with you. And the LEAST you can do is try and be supportive. This is the last thing we can think of to fix this and YOU were the one begging me to do anything to fix it. Well, here I am! Still not good enough! Come on Al, we're going home." He growled, and Al took one last bite of his dessert before standing quickly to follow his father. "Bye, mum! Bye Lils, James!" When he caught up with his dad, he grinned widely. "You mean it dad? We're going to Hawaii?" Harry, still fuming, nodded gruffly. "Yeah, we're going to Hawaii."

Yay! Everyone loves Hawaii ^_^ Okay, please review everybody. I'd like to know if I'm wasting my time with this or if people actually like it!


	6. Chapter 6

~Meanwhile in the Malfoy household~

"There is NO way I'm going to Hawaii!" Scorpious cried, pitching his usual fit when he didn't get his way. He wiped his eyes dramatically as Draco rolled his eyes. "Son, it's only for 2 months. And it's very necessary."

"NO! It isn't! Mrs. Potter will never let Al come with Mr. Potter and then I'll be there alone without him for 2 whole months! Our entire summer will be ruined! We had so many plans and-and you can't just DO THINGS to change them!" he whined, sniffling loudly and wiping his nose. "Al can't even do his hair the right way in the mornings! I have to floo over and do his hair for him! And then I usually have to pick his out fit! He's useless without me! How is he going to remember to eat and bathe and shave? He'll be a wreck without me! He'll find a new best friend to do all of those things for him."  
"No he won't, Score."  
"Yes, he will!"  
"Who knows, maybe his mother will pitch in and help him out."

Score snorted attractively with his stuffy nose and wiped his red eyes again as he curled into a tighter ball on the couch. "As if, father. The woman is completely incapable of doing the same things. You've seen the way she looks." He said, picking at a piece of fuzz on his sweater. "I'm not going. I'll just stay with Albus." Draco shook his head quickly, growing more and more irritated with his son's attitude. How had he raised such a bratty child. He had been NOTHING like this when he was young. (eye roll) "You will NOT stay with Albus in a house with THAT woman!" he spat. "How could you offend me so, wanting to spend 2 months with HER instead of me?" It was then that Scorpious' owl, a midnight black color, flew in the window and dropped a letter in his lap. Lower lip still quivering, he opened it and read it quickly…and a grin appeared on his face. "Actually, I haven't been to Hawaii in a rather long time. I could use a tan. I should go start packing, yes?" he said, jumping from the couch to run up the stairs.

Draco stared in amazement after his son and considered sending him to talk to someone about his mood swings before he saw the letter still lying on the couch. Curiously, he picked it up and smirked. Of course. Makes perfect sense.

_Score, _

_ I hope your dad's already talked to you about this. If not, then this won't make any sense but I'm going to Hawaii with my dad so try and convince yours to let you go, too. We could even get a condo together if we try hard enough. Kisses. _

_ Albus_

Kisses :^_^ Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A Few Days Later

"Score, I really don't need you to pack for me. I've already gotten everything I need." Albus sighed, trying to tug his suit case away from him. Scorpious caught it and tugged it back to him, then gave Al a little shove to get out of the way. "Stop it. I have to make sure you packed everything. See? Look at this. You didn't pack any socks." He said, going over to Albus' drawers to rummage through them.  
"Socks? Score, we're going to Hawaii. You wear flip flops." He said, grinning when Scorpious stopped and turned to look at him…oddly. "…Flip whats?" he asked. Albus walked over to his closet and dug out a pair of ratty looking leather flip flops that he'd had for probably 4 years and Scorpious' eyes widened at them.  
"Al…you…you wear THOSE?" he asked. When Albus nodded, he paled. More so than usual. "In _public_? What are they? They don't even look like they're for your feet."

That brought a laugh out of Albus and he slipped on the strappy shoe to demonstrate. "See? You just slip your big toe and the second one around the skinny part and it holds them on. Keeps your feet cool so they don't sweat." He said proudly. He had just assumed that every one knew what a flip flop was, but now that he thought about he didn't ever remember Professor Snape ever sporting the shoe… Perhaps it was just a muggle thing. "And they're easy to slip on and off at the beach. And they can get wet, and-"  
"Alright, I'm just going to stop you there on the list of why these things are amazing and make a list of why these are the ugliest things I've ever seen… They're the ugliest things I've ever seen. Your toe nails are in dire need of a trimming, and…well that's just it. They're awful, Al. You've got your toes hanging out like an animal or something."

Albus frowned, looking down at his toes. He didn't find a problem with them, so he just shrugged and tossed the shoes into his suit case anyways. "You said you liked the animal in me." He teased, wiggling his eye brows cutely at him. "The shoes go. You should bring a pair too. I'd lend you some of mine, but your feet are too small."

Scorpious was about to come up with a witty come back when Harry walked into the room and he smiled at Score. "Hey, Score. You guys ready to go?"  
"No! Albus forgot to pack socks."  
"…Al doesn't need socks; we're going to the beach. Just take some flip flops." Harry said, and Albus pointed at Score. "SEE? There you go. Put those socks back in my drawer. Let's go now. Your dad probably received the port key hours ago."

Scorpious sighed heavily but dropped the socks back into the drawer and followed him begrudgingly. Carrying their things, they flooed themselves into the Malfoy manor, where Draco was pacing nervously. "Draco?" Harry asked, putting the suitcase down to walk over to him. Draco immediately grabbed his hand, just needing the contact and he looked up at him. "The port key is here." He said simply, and Harry nodded. "…Alright…Are you ready to go?"  
"Ready to go?! I'm a nervous wreck, Potter! I don't know if I can go through with this. The man in the letter didn't give us any details. I don't even know where we'll be STAYING, much less what will happen to us when we get there!" he practically shouted. Harry cleared his throat a bit awkwardly and looked over at Score and Albus…who took the hint and left the two to solve the issue.

Once they left, Harry looked back down at Draco and gave him a serious look. "Draco, we have to do this. You said it yourself, it's our last option. What…what are you scared of?" he asked. Draco seemed to think on that himself and sighed heavily, squeezing his hand a little tighter. "I did some asking around." He said quietly. "I found out some things about this place. It is necessary, but…it's just a little frightening. Not so much for YOU but…it's my soul that's being altered through this process, Potter. Remember that. It's not going to painless and it's not going to be easy and there's a reason that some veela's don't make it out."

Harry's throat went dry, suddenly a little uneasy himself. If it was enough to make the almighty Draco Malfoy admit that he was intimidated it must've been serious. He took his other hand gently, surprising him, but he just squeezed it. "We don't have to go." He said, surprising HIMSELF at how easy it was to say. "We can just…handle things the way they are. You said you were getting used to it-"  
"I lied, Harry. I will never get used to it." He said. He leaned forward, resting his head on his shoulder. "I hate it. I hate my life. I love Score and I love…I love how you make me feel when we touch. I hate that you have to go through this with me. I hate that I'm ruining your marriage, even though I've hated the stupid bitch ever since the first time I saw her. It kills me. It's a tingling that never goes away. An unsettled bird that constantly…moves around inside of my chest. When you come near me it goes crazy and feels like it's…trying to fly right through my chest. Pushing me forward, towards you. Telling me to…kiss you, touch you. I hate it." He sighed heavily, a bit shakily. Said bird was fluttering madly within him and he winced. "And when you leave it waits, with baited breath, for you to return. If you take too long, it starts to claw at me, tear me apart, and I can feel it. Every rip and tear and spilt. I can feel all of it until you come back and it's…all better. It starts all over. It's a cycle that I will never…get used to, Harry."  
Harry was speechless, as he usually was when Draco explained the feelings he experienced with his curse. It always started off as something majestic…a bird, a butterfly, but it always turned into something monstrous. A snake, a dragon, anything painful. He hated it, as well. Hated that Draco felt pain when he wasn't around. He didn't know when it had happened, but he despised when the blond was unhappy. He couldn't take it when he cried, or yelled, or when other people hurt his feelings. He didn't show it often, but after spending 4 years with him Harry could tell when it happened and it caused him to see red with anger at times. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was covered suddenly by a pair of soft…wonderful lips. He knew instantly who's they were and he just sighed, letting it happen. Every now and then, Draco just needed it. He kissed back minutely, barely returning the suction until Draco pulled away, eyes misted over. They held each others gaze for a long few moments until Draco just nodded a silent 'Thanks' and turned to grab his suit case.

"Let's go. The longer we sit here, the longer I have to think of the things that could happen. Come on, boys, let's go!" he called, finally letting go of Harry's hand…which had gotten uncomfortably clammy. Harry didn't know when Draco's lips had become 'soft' and 'wonderful', but it was…frightening to say in the least.

Okay ^_^ That was my attempt at a cliff hanger without making any one mad. BUT I AM NOT HAPPY! If you want this story to continue, then I will need some reviews because this is just not acceptable. I need encouragement people! ^_^ Thanks.


End file.
